


love amongst thieves

by snitches_get_stitches



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitches_get_stitches/pseuds/snitches_get_stitches
Summary: “Don't give me that look.”Rami grins, teeth flashing sharp and white from where he's splayed on the hotel mattress, hair flung in messy brown curls on the pillow. “What look?”
Relationships: Charlie Hunnam/Rami Malek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	love amongst thieves

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhh how are we feeling about this fellas
> 
> i haven't written smut in like five years so. bear with me. also it's 2am
> 
> fair warning: "slut" is used a couple times during intercourse, so steer clear if that bothers you. also peep the tags.

“Don't give me that look.”

Rami grins, teeth flashing sharp and white from where he's splayed on the hotel mattress, hair flung in messy brown curls on the pillow. “What look?”

Charlie can only smirk at the cheeky little bastard, all smooth brown skin and drunken flush. “ _That_ look,” he specifies, pointing accusatorily at him. Rami seems unaffected, letting his gaze rove over Charlie’s towel-clad form hungrily. He bites his bottom lip, and Charlie has to turn away and putter back into the bathroom to avoid growing half-hard at the action.

“Just admiring the view,” the other calls after him, and Charlie lets himself grin at the compliment as he finishes toweling himself off. 

Rami had been helping himself happily to the hotel bar as Charlie showered, clearly exhausted from another day of press conferences and tabbing through potential scripts his agent had emailed his way. When Charlie had eventually emerged from the bathroom, flushed and steaming, it was to the sight of the gin open at the minibar and Rami sprawled half-drunk and giggly on the bed.

He gets a few blessed moments of quiet to finish toweling at his hair before Rami deems it too long. “Char _lie_ ,” he whines, and Charlie laughs at the impatience in his voice. “I’m so lonely and horny.” Another laugh. “Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and get _over_ here.”

Charlie slings his towel over the rack and saunters over to lean against the bathroom doorway, buck naked—much to Rami's pleasure, judging by the leery little grin sent his way.

“Well, hello,” he greets, squirming with excitement on the rumpled sheets. He'd kicked off his pants and shucked his shirt off at some point, so he's left in nothing but a pitifully tiny pair of black boxers riding low on his skinny hips. Charlie’s faintly surprised to find Rami's already half-hard, tenting the dark fabric as he palms himself absently.

“Well, shit,” he swears, pushing off the wall to approach the bed. “What's got you all riled up, huh?” He nudges up against the mattress, hands reaching out to grasp at Rami's knees.

The brunette shrugs, chewing on his knuckles playfully. Up close, Charlie can see his pupils are blown, wide and black and hungry. “Just thinkin’,” he teases.

“Yeah?” Charlie prompts. Rami's knees are smooth and bony under his broad palms, and electric little thrills pulse up his spine as he runs his hands up his thighs to grip solidly at the small man’s hips. “Care to share?”

Rami's eyes crinkle as his grin tugs wider, pushing his hips back helpfully into Charlie's hands. “Nothing important,” he teases, letting one hand flutter down to touch lightly at Charlie's stomach, to trace his happy trail. Charlie has to close his eyes at the motion, the simple fucking _proximity_ of Rami's hand by his cock enough to send heat pooling in his abdomen. “Just thinking about how good you'll feel.” 

The blonde groans, lets his eyes flutter closed at the solid heat of Rami's body through the soft cotton of his boxers, the whisper of his hands by Charlie's pubic bone. “Fuck, Rami,” he whispers, forcing his eyes open to meet that chalky blue gaze, irises made nearly invisible with the dialation of his pupils. He raises a hand to push through those dry dark curls, leans forward to press a kiss chaste and firm against the pout of his upper lip.

Rami groans against it, the low timbre of his voice tumbling into Charlie's mouth as he quits fucking around and finally grasps at his cock, thumbing at the head. Charlie bucks automatically, and Rami grins into the kiss as he grinds back, a wicked little look tugging at his cheek.

“Fuck me,” he orders, the vee of his hips hot and solid underneath Charlie.

“Christ, Rami,” Charlie swears, pulling back to admire the smooth brown skin in front of him. He pinches one nipple playfully, grinning as Rami hisses at the sting. “Slow down, will you.”

“I haven't had sex in a month,” he complains, furrowing his brows as he jerks at Charlie's cock with focus. “I’m so _fucking_ horny.”

Even through the hazy pleasure of a hand on his dick, Charlie can't help but laugh at that, grinning as he leans down to press a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth before reaching for the bedside drawer. He’s not nearly as composed as he hoped to be, frantically feeling for the box of condoms and lube he’d put there earlier, cock now fully hard and leaking pre-cum.

“There we go,” he sighs with relief as he finally finds both items, pulling back and tossing them onto the mattress next to him. “Boxers, off, now,” he demands, tugging at the skimpy strip of cloth purposefully. Rami doesn't argue or quip, just waves Charlie's hand away and sticks his thumbs under his waistband to slip the article off, kicking them off somewhere to the side.

Charlie's momentarily distracted from his fumblings with the lube by Rami's cock now openly on display, hard and leaking onto his belly. “Fuck this,” he mutters, and drops the tube momentarily to grab at Rami's hips and manhandle him closer. “Can I—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rami urges, and the blonde wastes no time in surging forward and licking a stripe up his cock, gripping hard into the meat of his thighs. Rami makes a strained, open-mouthed noise he can't quite categorize, stomach heaving under where Charlie's thumbs are pressed, cock jumping against his lips. “Oh, god, _fuck_ ,” he swears, and Charlie chances a glance up as he suckles the head into his mouth to see Rami throw his head back and whimper. He lets his hands feel up his flat stomach, up to his bony ribs as he bobs down, the weight of his cock thick and heady in his mouth. A small burst of pre-cum wets his tongue, and Charlie pulls off, spitting it out purposely as he lifts a hand to jack at Rami's cock instead, sinfully wet between his fingers.

The brunette blearily pushes himself up, eyes half-lidded and mouth slack. “Why'd you stop,” he whines, but doesn't push it, just hooks a hand under his knee to pull his leg back further. Charlie grins, kisses at his inner thigh, then pulls back entirely to fumble with the lube again.

Rami whines faintly in complaint and drops a hand to grip at his cock, stroking himself lazily as he watches Charlie dump out a liberal amount of lube and warm it between his fingers. “It's been a while,” he reminds him, suddenly quiet, fingers curling under his knee.

Charlie just nods, kisses at one bony ankle. “I’ll go slow.”

He shuffles back a bit when Charlie urges him, lying flatter and shoving a pillow under his hips. The older keeps a careful eye on Rami's face as he traces his entrance, watches as those big eyes slide closed and his teeth catch his bottom lip.

When he finally, _slowly_ presses a finger in, he has to groan himself at the sheer tightness. “Fuck,” he breathes, staring up at Rami's flushed face, his furrowed brows. “Fuck, I missed this.” 

“Me too,” Rami admits, low, then lets his head fall back with a gasp when Charlie thrusts his finger in fully. “Fuck, that feels—feels so good.”

Charlie lets him get adjusted before adding a second finger, pumping them in and out shallowly. “Feels so good,” Rami whines again, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his own thigh. “Feels so—full.”

Charlie chuckles at that, endeared. “If you feel full with just two fingers, then my cock is going to be more than you can handle, darling.”

He receives a kick in the ribs for that, but it doesn't stop him from grinning as he carefully pulls his fingers out and reaches for a condom instead. He hisses as he rolls it on, erection tender from being rock hard for so long, and gives himself a couple strokes as Rami cranes his head up to eye him.

“Wanna turn over?” he asks, tapping at Rami's hip. The other nods, moving onto his elbows and knees to reveal a bony spine and freckled shoulders. “Beautiful,” he coos, and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

He presses the head of his cock to Rami's hole, and they both groan as he pushes in slowly. The smaller is so _tight_ , and it makes him clutch at Rami's hips, harsh enough to bruise. “Fuck, Rami,” he breathes, blood rushing in his ears. He has to close his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed. “Fuck.”

“So big,” Rami groans, and Charlie peels his eyes open to find the younger clawing at the pillow. “Christ, Charlie—Christ.”

He shushes him, thumbing at his hip as he pulls out slowly, carefully, before slamming back in. Rami makes an open-mouthed sound, pushing back against him. “Nngh, fuck, more, like that.”

Satisfied that the other was adjusted, the blonde begins a steady pace, gritting his teeth as he thrusts in deep and hard, Rami's waist deliciously tiny underneath his hands. The younger makes no attempt to quiet himself, every thrust accompanied by an _ah, ah_ as he works himself deeper.

“Fuck,” Charlie gasps, admiring the smooth brown skin before him, the dip of Rami's waist. He trails a hand up to the nape of his neck. “Can I—your hair, can I—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rami groans, pushing his head back against Charlie's palm. “Pull it, please.”

Charlie grasps at his curls obediently, tugging firmly at them as he thrust deeper, harder. Rami squeals at a change in angle, seizing up around him and then going surprisingly lax, limp against Charlie's hands. “There, _there_!”

Charlie grins, effectively using his hair as a handle as he drilled into him unforgivingly. “Yeah?” he teases, thrusts quick and hard. “You like this, princess?”

“Yeah,” he manages, open-mouthed, shameless. “Feels so good.”

“Such a tight little slut,” Charlie comments, spanking his flank lightly. “You been good for me?”

“Yes,” Rami gasps. “Been good, promise.”

“Not so sure about that,” Charlie teases, feeling a bit wicked as he grinds against the other’s prostate. “Greedy slut like you? You're probably sitting on any cock you can get your hands on.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Oh, you admit it?” he presses, increasing his pace minutely. “Who’s cock have you been taking, Rami? Do you let anyone stick their cock in you?” He closes his eyes and tries not to let the imagery affect him too strongly. He can imagine it—Rami getting passed around like a party favor, nude and flushed and eager.

“Just you,” Rami gasps. “Only f’you, I’m, _ah_ , I’m your good boy.”

Charlie is almost endeared by the admission, and gives one more tug on his hair before pushing his head forward and down, slowing his pace. “Wanna see your face,” he explains, and Rami nods, craning his head around to peer over his shoulder. 

Charlie pulls out carefully, hissing, before the younger tenderly turns to lie on his back again with a sigh. He's flushed pink down to his chest, now, sweat-slicked and hair mussed, drool running down his chin, eyes dark.

Charlie has no choice to to kiss him, hard, teeth clacking as he licks into the other's mouth, wet and coppery. The younger moans, open and willing as he’s ravished by the older man. He eventually pulls away, dots kisses down to his chin and then his throat as he tenderly pushes back inside.

Here, he can hear Rami's heartbeat, thudding hard and fast under the fragile cage of his ribs. He mouths at his clavicles, his sternum as he works his pace back up, grasping onto the legs now bracketing his waist. “Fuck,” he grunts into his chest. “Fuck, you're perfect, so perfect.”

Rami only hums, eyes closed, face a picture of bliss. Charlie nuzzles his sternum, before straying to one penny-brown nipple and popping it into his mouth, suckling. The younger moans, the sound breaking into a whine as Charlie continues to lav at it, mindlessly.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” he gasps, body rolling helplessly into Charlie. “Hnngh, yes, Charlie, _Charlie_.”

He bites down on it playfully, the brunette arching under him with a whine, before he strays to the other nipple. He bites down harshly on the teat, and Rami shouts wordlessly, twisting underneath him.

When he pulls back, it's clear the younger is far gone, eyes rolled back and mouth ajar, arms lax. Charlie hefts his hips into his lap, before pushing his legs back until his knees hit his shoulders, fucking down into him harsh and fast. “So good for me,” he murmurs, drinking in the details of his face. “So good.”

He was going to come soon, could tell by the way heat trickled hot and heavy down his spine, by how the whole world seemed to zero down to the heat around his cock. “M’close,” he admits, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Rami just nods, clenches around him, and that was it for him. He pitches over suddenly, orgasm hitting like a punch to the gut as pleasure shivers through his system, squeezing his hands harsher than was probably welcome into the soft backsides of Rami's knees. He stills as he comes into the body under him, having half a mind to fumble for the other's cock to bring him over the edge as well.

The other makes a strangled noise, needing just one, two strokes over his cock before he was coming too, whimpering and whining, clenching unbearably tight over Charlie's over-sensitive cock. They shiver through the aftershocks together, before collapsing into each other, exhausted and spent.

“Fuck, fuck,” Charlie breathes, eyes squeezed shut, still stroking Rami's knee mindlessly. That was the best orgasm he'd had in fucking _ages._

He forces his eyes open and pulls back to admire the damage. Rami is out cold, spent, chest heaving. He’s flushed down to his collarbones, hair curling damp above his ears, and the image is so endearing Charlie has no choice but to kiss his temple sweetly. Poor thing.

He pulls out tenderly, peeling off the condom and casting it into the nearest trash bin. He takes a moment to collect himself before he pulls himself off the bed, limping to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to wipe them down with.

Rami is still unconscious when he returns, which is a tad worrying. He wipes at his sweat-slicked brow, first, watching as Rami's eyes flutter open, soft and unfocused. “Everything okay up there?”

He blinks at him, disoriented, for a moment, before nodding his head and relaxing back against the pillow. “Just tired,” he mumbles, eyes sliding shut again, looking quite content to doze off again.

Charlie just nods, kissing his brow, before wiping down his front for him, then dutifully swipes between his legs. Rami makes a vaguely unhappy noise when the cloth brushes his over-sensitive cock, but Charlie merely shushes him with a kiss to his knee.

He wipes himself off quickly before tossing the rag carelessly into the bathroom, crawling back into the bed gratefully, relaxing with a sigh. Rami shuffles over so he can cuddle up against his chest shamelessly. “Thanks,” he finally voices into his chest, then peers up at him with those bright eyes. “I needed that.”

“Clearly,” Charlie smarts back, but Rami just rolls his eyes and settles back against his chest sweetly, content to fall asleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if u leave a comment i will personally visit ur house and give u a socially distant smooch
> 
> (yes, this includes those of you who have commented on my other fics that i haven't answered yet ahhhh)


End file.
